The present invention relates to a device for storing articles, particularly children playthings. The device of the present invention is portable, capable of being mounted to a house fixture or an object of furniture, and may be easily used by both adults and children.
Systems for storing articles that can be mounted to wall, doors and the like are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,670 to Doherty illustrates a rack for storing shoes which may be suspended from the upper edge of a door by hooks. U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,570 to Krener illustrates a holder for storing handbags. The holder comprises two parallel strips of tape fixed to a means for suspending the holder from a rod and a number of pockets extending between the tapes. The pockets are used to store individual handbags.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,419 to Stanos illustrates a card display device having Velcro pieces for mounting a plurality of cards to a support strip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,773 to Kikas exemplifies a storage system in which two straps, each including a row of snap fasteners, are mounted to a planar surface such as a door. The storage system further includes a number of fabric bag compartments detachably mounted to the strips by the snap fasteners. Each of the compartments has a pocket open at one end and trimmed with elastic.
None of the foregoing storage devices are designed either for children's playthings or for use by children. Many of these storage devices are also not designed to be transported while articles are stored in them. The use of open-ended pockets allows the contents to spill out--something which is undesirable when transporting articles such as crayons or building blocks.